the_moon_guardianfandomcom-20200214-history
Teolon Lumi'Ther
"I don't need some fancy title, nor a grandiose blade to prove that I am worthy. All I need is my skill in battle, my silver tongue, and the wind at my back." Teolon Lumi'Ther '''is a mercenary turned vindicator. Born on the Draenei ship of the Genedar to a considerably wealthy family, Teolon's father was killed on Draenor before his race escaped. Teolon served as a mercenary for years before he found his place in the Argent Crusade, and now serves as a champion of the Light. Physical Description Teolon looks rather simple on the outside. His hair is a whitish silver, and drapes down to his shoulder blades. He has large protruding mutton chops going down the sides of his skull. Under his head are four medium tentacles, adorned with golden rings. Teolon's face is battered and bruised by the elements, face hard. However, a defining scar lies on his cheek. The Vindicator stands taller than most other Draenei, at 8'2. Armor Teolon's armor is a gold-grey plate. It's not very grandiose, a simple style to it. He also wears guardsman armor when on patrol with Officer Aldemor, and a greenish cloth when he's at a casual occasion. Arms '''Silverbane: '''A greataxe constructed of Lightforge Iron, Silverbane was forged by Teolon to be a weapon with a mix of the power to crush, and slice. Silverbane is extremely effective on demons and the undead, due to its holy nature. Nestled in the back of the axe is a large, blue gem. Although used mainly as a decoration, it can be utilized to channel light in battle. History Early Years Firstborn son of Vindicator Altaris Vir'aal, the "Blade of Light", and a woman known as Novala, Teolon was born in to a wealthy and utterly pretentious house. Born in the Genedar on their flight across planets, Teolon found boredom in the ship. He constantly got in to trouble due to exploration. While his mother and father wanted him to pick up the title of vindicator, Teolon desired none of it. Quickly he found himself straight at home on the savage world of Draenor, a whole planet he could explore. Quickly he befriended Orcish peoples on the planet, as they had met their draenei visitors. Teolon felt at home with the brown skinned creatures, sharing his sense of adventure. Teolon was warned to stay away from the creatures, but simply couldn't. He had become friends with one or two of the hunters, and the allure of their adventurous life did not run out on him. This all changed when the orcs were corrupted. Although he didn't understand why, they had to run. Vir'all fought bravely against the orcs, but fell to the blade of an unnamed warrior. He has yet to find this assailant, but one day he will. His father was dead. Constant planet hopping made Teolon restless for adventure. Finally, when they crashed on Azeroth, Teolon ventured out in to the wilderness to seek the journey he desired. From Stonetalon, to working for the New Horde in the Barrens, up in to Tanaris, he found his adventure. Discovering the Light Teolon's first encounter with the Light and the Argent Crusade came whilst he was working as a mercenary in Tanaris. He was contracted by a member of the Argent Bulwark in Uldum for a caravan escort. The escort was set to go from Uldum to Silithus, one of the best catches a caravan guard can get when it comes to money. The warrior was thrilled at first, but later found out that this would be no ordinary defense job. On his way out of Uldum, a massive sandstorm rocked the southwestern section of Tanaris. It sped toward Teolon and his client, but what also came were three bandits. During the fight, Teolon was able to briefly harness the strength of the light to defend his client. Luckily, both of the men survived that fateful encounter and made their way to Silithus. Upon arriving, the client took his leave and Teolon booked passage on a merchant ship to the Exodar. The Bulwark as a Mercenary After his trip to the Exodar, Teolon resumed his mercenary work. Just after clearing up a bar fight in Gadgetzan, Teolon noticed that men were recruiting mercenaries for a cause known as the Argent Bulwark. The men offered little money, but he saw this opportunity as a solid job. Teolon made his way to Un'goro to aid the Argent cause. His first mission, an assault on one of the hives, was a complete disaster. Most men in the fight were killed, even more wounded. Teolon himself was stabbed in the arm, and had to drag some of the champions from there. This first massacre would leave Teolon with a distinct hatred for Silithid. After the first battle, however, most of the engagements were a success. Teolon, after several battles, found worth in the Argent Bulwark, not just a simple job. He pledged his permanent services to the Argent Crusade. The Bulwark as a Crusader The Argent Bulwark readily accepted this new fighter in to the fold, and served multiple battles in Silithus. He found himself at home fighting the minions of the Old Gods for glory rather than for coin. Teolon's new comrades also took his sword well. Almost everyone he fought with, he felt a bond. However, during an attack on one of the many Silithid hives nestled in to a night-elven encampment, he felt his arm weaken. Teolon's arm got worse, until he started running a heavy fever and was almost grounded by the pain. He was taken out of the battle by Zak'onn, a fellow Draenei, and taken back to the Cenarion Hold. The cause of the problem was the Silithid who had stabbed his arm back in Un'goro, which had infested his shoulder. After some words with the commanders of the Bulwark, Teolon fell in to a deep coma. For one week, Teolon slept in Cenarion Hold. He was tended to there by the skilled medical team of the Argent Crusade, but he stayed strong. In the meantime, however, Falrad Truant was sent to retrieve an artifact of great power from the Exodar. The tome was a spell book of great power, used for healing and extremely powerful rituals. Falrad, using the tome and some of his own magic, was able to heal him. Demons and Promotion Alongside his comrades in the Argent Bulwark, Teolon has taken to fighting off demons in indiscriminate locations. Alongside this resurgence of demons in the Plaguelands and the discovery of a new cult, Teolon was promoted to Infantry Commander of the Argent Bulwark. Leaving the Bulwark Teolon felt a schism beginning to grow between himself and the Bulwark. During the campaign on Axaar, he felt as if the other officers were not as present as he would like. While he still had a very good amount of friends in the Bulwark, Teolon felt that the time was right to say goodbye to the life of an Argent. With a teary 'farewell', he disembarked. Teolon then worked at Tashiru and Tailfur City Maintenance for a time, as to get him accustomed to city work. At this time, he began to befriend new people in both the Stormwind City Watch and other places. Current Events Teolon has become a Sergeant Major in a group known as the Nightfall Watch, a currently small (but growing) company of soldiers dedicated to protecting Duskwood from enemies. Personality and Philosophy ''"Nothing fun ever came from good ideas." -''Teolon's Mantra Teolon can seem cold and distant at times, but once people befriend him he is a great ally and a good friend. Teolon commonly makes jokes, even at bad times. He commonly seeks thrills, such as debating philosophy with a demon and charging headfirst in to Silithid. It makes him feel alive to be in these situations. Besides being an avid thrill seeker, Teolon is usually very mellow, and radiates a sense of calm. The Horde Thriving on the savage wilds of Draenor, Teolon never felt contempt or anger towards the orcs, or the Horde as a whole. Unlike his fellow Draenei, this one always felt at home and alive among the brown skinned hunters and survivalists. Even when Draenor fell to the clutches of the demons alongisde the Orcs, Teolon blamed the Draenei, rather than the Horde. Without the alien race coming to the planet, the Demons may have turned a blind eye to it. Other than the Orcs, Teolon never felt total contempt toward most of the Horde races. The Alliance Teolon's major belief is that the Alliance exists as the end goal of the war. All races of the world, uniting under a single banner. However, due to the politics and conflicting beliefs imposed by both sides, certain things must be eliminated. Though he allies with the Alliance, as with all of the Draenei, Teolon wishes for unity between the factions. Beliefs Teolon utilizes the Light, but unlike many others, he does not pray. He claims that his only faith is, quote "the sword on my back and the dirt under my hooves". He quite detests the ideas of praying, but will go to Liturgies and ceremonies held by the Clergy of the Holy Light. Relationships * '''Sarareith Daggerfall: '''Currently a subordinate and comrade of Baroness Daggerfall, Teolon's main task is to serve under her to aid their efforts in the retaking and protection of Duskwood, alongside serving the Alliance to their full. * '''Andrew Storme Though called an 'asshole' and 'sour prick' by many, Teolon trusts Andrew with his life, although they may not see eye to eye at times. Former comrades in the Bulwark and now friends in their journey within life, Teolon is in good company with Andrew. No matter how many times he says otherwise. * Officer James Aldemor 'Officer James is one of Teolon's other greatest friends. Cheery and sociable with this pillar of justice and good, the duo have seen some good and bad times together. * '''Falrad Truant: '''One of Teolon's best friends is Falrad Truant, one of his fellows in the Argent Bulwark and his superior drill sergeant, also one of his best friends. Teolon gets along well with Falrad, and can be commonly seen with him. * 'Lantos Swiftsong: Lantos is Teolon's former commander, and therefore, they have a very business orientated relationship. However, they are comrades as well. Even if Teolon has left the Bulwark, he has not forgotten their friendship. * '''The Argent Bulwark: '''Teolon sees the Argent Bulwark as family, no matter who it is. Although he has left, the Bulwark still has a special place in his heart. Category:Characters Category:Draenei Category:Argent Bulwark Category:Argent Crusade Category:Stormwind Military